Ms Lily Evans
by Garage Band -King
Summary: Lily, James and all their friends are all heading for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic, tricks, and a tempered redhead...
1. The Letter

**MS. Lily Evans  
Chapter One: The Letter  
Note: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books. Everything you recognize from there belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_Miss Lily M Evans  
Bedroom  
58 Lorey Lane  
Liverpool_

Her emerald eyes grew curious as she flipped the envelope over, and saw the seal. Gold, with an "H" in the middle, with a crest divided into four sections, and a different animal in each part. A badger, lion, raven and serpent to be exact. Her soft, pale fingers gently lifted the seal, and made sure not to rip it. Once the seal was off, she pulled out the pieces of parchment. Lily assumed that they were old, just by their faded coloring. She unfolded them and read the first one out loud to herself quietly.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We will await your acceptance by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_"

A puzzled expression fell over her pale, freckled face. She wasn't sure if it was real, or just a foolish trick. Maybe she would ask her friends, and see ifany got one as well. After a moment or two, she put the first page down on her bed and read the second one.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDY

UNIFORM  
First years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes(black)

One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter clock(black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) b_y Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Aresnius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._"_

One of her crimson eyebrows was raised. She looked down at the two pieces of parchment, scanning each of them. They were very well written, and als  
"?o looked handwritten. They were very creative. In her opinion, it didn't seem possible for an averagechild/teenager to write. Maybe it was real. Lily concentrated hard as she scratched her head.

"Honey?" A gentle voice came from her doorway. Lily jumped and looked up at her mother. Lily had always admired her mother. She was just so perfect. "What is that?" Her mother asked, nodding her head to the letter.

"A letter from a school called Hogwarts."

Even though Lily's eyes were focused on the letter, she saw her mother's shocked expression.

"Really? One of my friends from primary school got accepted into that school. She said it's a great school... I wonder why there isn't much information about it..."

"Maybe because it's a _magic_ school..." Lily guessed as she handed her mother the parchment. Carefully, her mother took it and started to read.

Shocked, her mother said, "Oh. I never knew." Lily watched her mother as a smile formed across her motherly face. "Do you want to go?"

"I'm...not sure..." Lily said uncertain. It was the truth. It did seem like a great learning experience, but was it worth the hassle to make new friends. Well, she wasn't sure if any of her friends were also witches. Watching her mother, she thought. After a few moments, she spoke. "Maybe I will go. It might be fun."

Her mother's smile shone brightly. "That's great dear." She kissed Lily on her forehead, then looked back down at the letter. "It says here that you have to send an owl...But where are we going to get an owl?"

Just when Lily was about to speak, a pecking came from the window. The petite eleven year old got up from her bed and walked over to the window. A pale hand pushed away the curtain, revealing a barn owl. Over by the bed, a scream came from the mother.

"It's okay, Mum," Lily said as she opened the window and let the owl in. The white and brown creature flew into the room. The blue eyes of her mother watch the bird, almost scared. "I believe we've found an owl..." Lily smiled softly, watching her mother. "Mum?"

"What? Oh yeah. Well, I'll let you write the letter..." She stood up and and started walking out of the room. During this process, she never took her eyes off the owl. "I'm just going to go... make lunch..."She said and hurried out of the room.

Lily giggled softly as she watched her mother. She knew that she didn't like birds. Come to think of it, she didn't like many animals. Only cats and fish. Lily shook her head to herself and walked over to her desk. A complete mess. She had promised her parents that she would clean it, but that was a few months ago. One rebellious act wouldn't kill, now would it?

By the time the redhead finally started writing, her desk was fully organized. Lily didn't even remember actually cleaning it. She shrugged her almost fragile shoulders and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a piece of plain white paper and a pencil. When a few minutes went by, she finally started writing.

_Dear Hog_warts,  
_Yes, I would be pleased to attend your school._

Then she stopped writing. What else should she put in the letter? She bit one of her cherry lips as she thought. Down the hall, she could hear her mother talking on the phone.

"Hello. Is Nancy there?"

"All right. Thank you."

"Hello Nancy, it's me. Margaret."

"I'm doing good, and yourself?"

"That's great! I wish you both luck. Children are a bit of a pain as they grow up."

Slight laughter. _Great,_ Lily thought. _I can bet I'm going to have to babysit every summer. _After that, she stopped listening. She heard a few words like "Hogwarts", "Lily", and "Diagon Alley". She sighed softly and looked down at her letter and thought for a moment.

_I can't wait until September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

She placed her pencil down and folded her letter until it was small enough to fit on the owl's leg. Lily stood up from her chair and searched through her desk for a piece of string. After a minute, she had found a piece. She carried herself over to the owl, that happened to perch itself on her headboard.

"Here boy," she said to the owl, not quite sure if it was a boy or girl. Nevertheless, it came to her. She smiled softly and tied the letter to it's leg. The owl flew off once the letter was tied. She watched the owl fly out her window before she shut it and walked out of her room.


	2. Petunia

**Just Another Lily And James FanFic.  
Chapter Two: Petunia  
Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter characters, nor his universe. J.K. Rowling does. **

Of course the person she had to run into the hall with was Petunia. The horse-neck, attention-hogging, snotty, bratty, older sister, Petunia. Yes, they were related, no matter how much they denied it. The green-eyed girl looked up at her blue-eyed sister. _She must have heard about me_... Lily thought before she was interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't the witch," Petunia said, in her usual snotty voice.

"Real mature, Petunia. You should be thankful that you don't have to see my face everyday"

That comment didn't change Petunia one bit. She remained as stuck up as before. "And I also have a _freak_ for a sister! How do you think I'm going to handle this with my friends?"

_Typical, _Lily thought to herself. _Of course, she's just going to worry about herself._

"How do you think they'll react when they hear my sister's a freak!"

"Who said you had to tell them?" Lily asked, trying to keep her cool.

Petunia just glared her blue eyes at her and stormed into her room. Lily tried hard not to laugh at her, seeing that she always walked with her nose so high in the air. She just shook her head and walked down that hall to the kitchen.

"Hi Mum," she said as she sat down at the table for lunch.

"Oh, hello dear. You'll never guess what. Remember that old friend I was telling you about? Well I was just talking to her and she said that she would bring you to get you your school supplies. Isn't that just fantastic?" Her mother grinned as she talked and set out the sandwiches.

Lily nodded. "That's great."

"PETUNIA! LUNCH!" Her mother shouted to Petunia, then sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Don't think that honey. Maybe she'll drive you crazy but she won't kill you." A man appeared behind the mother. He was tall with brown hair and green eyes. Signs of aging were starting to show on his forehead. Of course, it had to beher father. And apparently, that's were Lily got her eyes from.

Lily smiled and looked up at her father. "Hello Daddy."

"Hello sweetie," he smiled and kissed her on the head lightly.

"Why don't you tell your father what came in the mail?" Her mother asked with a voice full of delight.

Mr. Evans, her father, looked over at his youngest daughter as she told him. "I got a letter from Hogwarts. It said that I'm a witch. And Mum got one of her friends to bring me to go shopping for school supplies." She grinned as she spoke and her eyes shone happily.

"That's great sweetie," Mr. Evans said, excited. "Come to think of it,the best man from our wedding was a wizard. You remember him right, Alex? Russell?"

Alex, her mother, thought for a moment. "Oh, him. Yeah I remember him Karl. He was so excited." Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement from the memories.

"I think he works there. I'm not sure though," Karl shrugged and watched Petunia walk in. "Hello Petunia."

"Hello Father," she smiled and sat down as far away from Lily as possible.

"Have you heard about Lily?"

Petunia nodded, "naturally."

Lily watched her sister for a moment before picking up a turkey sandwich from her plate and taking a bite. She shrugged to herself as she placed her sandwich down. One of her pale hands reached over to the glass of water her mother had placed in front of her. Lily's eyes remained on Petunia and her father. Then, she looked over at her mother.

"When is your friend going to bring me to shop for school supplies?"

"Her name is Nancy, I'm sure she would like for you to call her that. And she said within the next week or so. Does that sound okay?"

Lily nodded, "that sounds fine." She smiled and gout of her seat when her lunch was gone. "I'm going to go over Rose's. Bye." She waved bye to her parents and ran out of the house.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning and there was barely any clouds in the sky. Lily smiled brightly and walked across the street. Her auburn hair shined in the sun as she walked. Once she was at the Budds' door, she knocked. A moment or two later, the door opened, revealing a petite middle-aged woman with graying hair.

"Hello Lily. Rose isout back."

Lily smiled and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Budds."

"Your welcome Lily," Mrs. Budds smiled.

Lily nodded a goodbye to her, then headed out back. Her smile brightened as she saw her friends, Rose, Jamie, and Sunny. She watched them for a minute, then walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Lily called to them as she walked.

"Hey Lily," Rose smiled as she spoke.

"Hey Lil," Sunny chirped.

"Hey Tiger," Jamie said.

Once Lily was over to where they were sitting, she then saw down with them. In front of each of the girls, except Lily, were two pieces of parchment. Lily looked at the letters for a minute before realizing they were letters from Hogwarts.

"You're going to Hogwarts too?" Lily asked , and looked at each of them.

They all nodded, a shocked expression plastered over their face. They hadn't expected Lily to have gotten a letter from Hogwarts. They had all been Purebloods and knew that Lily was Muggle-born.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts?" Sunny asked in disbelief.

"Um... Yeah..." Lily said, a little nervous now.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to get one. I mean, you're family is all Muggles and all..." Sunny trailed off at Lily's confused expression.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folks."

"Oh..."

There was a minute of silence. No one was quite sure of what to say. After a bit, Jamie broke the silence.

"This is going to be awesome," she smirked. She smiled ear to ear as she looked at everyone.

"Imagine if we all got sorted into the same house, now that would be awesome."

Lily went along with them. Not really sure what "got sorted into the same house" meant. They dicussed different things about Hogwarts. Houses, students,and the teachers and adventures they would have. After a few hours, Lily's mother called saying that she had to come home. Lily said goodbye to each of the girls, depressed. Slowly, she mad her way across the street to her house. Dinner time, of course. Lily sighed softly as she walked into the house. She could smell the chicken roasting in the kitchen. A small smile crept over her face as she walked into the kitchen and dropped herself into a seat.

"Chicken?" She asked her mother.

"Yes, and green peas and carrots." Her mother responded.

Lily scrunched her nose that the "carrots". She hadn't been much of a carrot fan, but her mother still made them every dinner..

"I'm going to take a shower," Lily said as she stood up from her chair

"Okay dear," her mother said, still preoccupied with making dinner.

Lily watched her mother for a moment before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She could hear her sister chatting away on the phone. _Probably with that Vernon boy_, she thought to herself. She hadn't like Vernon all that much, and she knew for sure that he definitely didn't like her at all. Lily walked over to Petunia's door and listened for a minute, before heading on to the bathroom. _Good, _she thought, _empty. _Lily walked in and closed the door behind her. When she was in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Frizzy auburn hair, emerald eyes that were shaped like almonds, and fair skin with freckles plastered here and there. Personally, Lily never really like the way she looked. Though, she was thankful that she didn't have a long neck like Petunia. She laughed quietly to herself and got ready for her shower.

About a half an hour later, Lily walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her petite body. She walked across the hall to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She carried herself over to her dresser and got out her pajamas, then quickly got dressed. As she walked out of her room, she quickly ran a brush through her hair. She got a glare from Petunia as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Perfect timing, _she thought to herself as she watched her mother set the table. Lily sat down at her usual seat and waited for the rest of the family to get there.

During dinner, Petunia sat as far away from Lily as far away from possible yet again. Their parents chatted happily about Lily being a witch. Other than that, there wasn't really much talking at the table. Lily and Petunia ate their dinner in silence as the listened to their parents. When dinner was done, Lily helped her mother with the dishes. Then, she headed off to bed. Lily fell asleep that night, thinking about all the adventures that were ahead for her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I don't have a grammar editor on my computer. 


	3. A Whole New World

**Just Another Lily and James FanFic  
Chapter Three: A Whole New World  
Note: I mush as I wish I did, I do NOT own Harry Potter characters, or his world.**

The next few weeks flew by rather slowly. Lily grew impatient of waiting. She wanted to know what the wizard world was like. Every day, the redhead would bug her mother about when Nancy was coming to pick her up. And each time it was the same "soon". Of course to her mother, it was soon, but to Lily, it wasn't soon enough. Her friends had all told stories about Werewolves, Dark Arts, wars, their parents lives while they were in Hogwarts, etc. Each and every thing was making Lily more and more excited to go. She couldn't wait. The only thing that was bringing her down from her excitement was Petunia's lack of support. Of course they were sisters, but Petunia wouldn't go a foot near Lily. She always muttered something about catching "Freak poison" and "dying from it". But Petunia was always full of it.

One afternoon, while Lily was sitting in the Living Room and flipping through the channels. Naturally, the only thing on was reruns that she had already seen, but besides that. She heard a knock at the door. Lily remained on the couch for a moment before remembering Petunia was at Vernon's house, and her parents were out shopping. She sighed and got up from the couch. She didn't try to fix her 'I-just-got-out-of-bed' look, as she opened the door. Important people never came during the afternoon while no one was home. When Lily opened the door, she saw a middle-aged lady (about the same age as her mother). Her hair was turning a slight gray color and her eyes shined a deep sky blue. She appeared to have no signs of aging like her mother did...

"Um... Hello?" Lily asked, looking at the stranger.

"You must be Lily!" The stranger said in a delighted voice, "I'm Nancy."

"My mum's friend?"

"Yes, your mother's friend."

"Come in."

Once Nancy was in, Lily shut the door behind her. Just then, did she remember she looked like a bum.

"Um... I'll go get ready. I'll only take a few minutes," she said as she ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Lily camerunning down the stairs. She did look a bit more decent. Nancy smiled at her.

"Are you ready?"

Lily grinned and nodded. "Yes!" Her excitement was very obvious to Nancy. Nancy smiled at the childandheaded to the door, and held it open for her. Once Lily was out of the door, she followed behind her. She closed the door and walked over to her car, where a hyper Lily waited. Nancy grinned at her, remembering her first time in the wizard world. Once they were both in the car, Nancy turned to Lily.

"Now remember to act like a normal kid. You don't need haters now," Nancy said as she turned on the car.

"Why would I have haters?" Lily questioned, trying to act as calm as possible.

"There are people in the wizard world that don't like Muggle-borns. They think that 'they're damaging their world'. They also say the it's obvious to tell who's a Muggle-born. The more excited a person is to be in a magic place, tells if they're Muggle-born to others. I'm just worried for you Lil. I don't want people to hate you when they only know you for your blood..."

"Oh..." Lily had been looking down at the ground the whole time Nancy talk. Then, she looked up at her. "What are Muggle-borns? And who are 'they'"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You don't know any magic terms. Muggle borns are witches or wizards that have non-magic parents. People aren't magic are referred to Muggles. The Purebloods who hate Muggles and Muggleborn, and some Half-bloods. That's who they are. They only want Purebloods in their world. They often refer Muggle-borns as ... Mudbloods," Nancy flinched at the word. "It means 'dirty blood'. They also believe that they're better then everyone else. But I know you can prove them wrong Lil. You're a very clever girl, and you can show them that everyone's the same."

Lily smiled. She was too busy absorbing all this in to ask anyone questions.

"Well, we're here." Nancy said as she stopped the car and got out. She then started to walk toward a tiny, grubby-looking pub. Lily unbuckled and got out of the car. She noticed all the people walking right by at as if it wasn't even there. _Maybe they can't see it,_ she thought to herself, but then regretting it. Of course they could see it...

"You coming Lil?" Nancy asked, waiting by the door. She had snapped Lily out of her trance, and nodded.

"Yeah," she said and started heading toward to pub. She looked around at the different people of the pub as she walked in. It was dark and shabby, so it was a bit hard to see. Most the people looked around mid-age, maybe even older. She could feel all the people looking at her and grew uncomfortable. Lily just kept her head low and followed her mother's friend. After about a minute, they were standing in front of brick wall. _This is productive, _she thought herself. She watched Nancy pull out her wand and tapped some of the bricks. Three up. Two across. Then, where the wall was, was now an entrance way. The street that was before them was filled with people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Lil," Nancy said and headed into the stream of people.

Lily quietly followed behind her, not to get lost. She looked around, and read a few of the signs. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter. Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible. Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. She kept checking in front of her to see if Nancy was still here.

"Gringotts," Nancy said was she walked into the burnished bronze doors of the tall, white building. A confused expression feel over her face when see saw a... goblin? She just shook her head and entered the building. Nancy had been waiting at the bottom of the white stairs. "Ready?" Nancy asked while Lily nodded. She smiled and headed up the stairs.

The redhead followed behind her. Soon, they were at a pair of silver doors. Quickly, Lily read the writing that was on the door:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Lily gulped slightly and followed behind her guide into the building. Goblins rushed by; some counted money.

"Got your money?"

"Uh, oh yeah." She put one of her hands into the pockets of her jeans. After a moment, she pulled out six ten pound notes.

"Alright, hand it here and I'll get you your money."

Lily nodded and handed her the money, and followed behind her. By now, the eleven-year-old was starting to feel like a puppy. She sighed softly and watched Nancy change the Muggle money for gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Thanks you," Nancy said to the goblin and turned to Lily, handing her the money. "The gold ones are Galleons; silver are Sickles; bronze are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles in a Galleon; twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle." Nancy just laughed softly at Lily's lost expression. "You'll get it, eventually. Come on. Let's go get your stuff."

"Alright," Lily said and walked besides her out of Gringotts.

"What's the first thing on you're list."

"Um..." Lily dug in her pocket and pulled out her list. "Three sets of plain work robes," she read from her letter.

"Okay, off to Madam Malkin's then," Nancy said and lead Lily to the shop. Soon, a sign that read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Here we are. After you," Nancy said as she held the door open for her.

When Lily walked in, she looked around and saw a squat witch dressed in maroon. The lady smiled at Lily.

"Hogwarts?" She asked. Lily nodded, then Madam Malkin started talking again. "I have boy in back, just being fit up now."

There was indeed boy in the back. Messy black hair, warm hazel eyes that were behind his black framed glasses. _Cute, _Lily thought to herself. Little does she know that she would soon dislike him. Madam Malkin stood Lily on a stool besides the boy as she draped a robe on her. Lily could feel the boy looking at her as a small blush crept up her neck. She didn't say anything though, well, until he spoke to her.

"You going to Hogwarts, too?"

Lily gulped and nodded. She wasn't one that talked to boys a lot, mostly because she always made a fool out of herself.

"Me too. You wouldn't happen to play Quidditch would you"

Lily shook her head. "N-no."

"Oh, that's a shame..." He paused for a moment. "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm James Potter," he grinned as he spoke.

"Pleasure, James. I'm Lily."

"Same with you, Lily. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know, you?" Lily spoke, listening to Nancy advice. She made herself act like she was familiar to this new world.

"Gryffindor, most definitely.All my family's been in Gryffindor," said James.

"Oh." Her voice had grown quiet. And just before she could say anything else, the store keeper said she may leave. Lily nodded and stepped down from the stool. She looked over at the boy, "I guess I'll see you around." She spoke as she gave the lady the money and left.

Outside, waited Nancy. There were also another boy there. Shaggy black hair, dark eyes, rather thin. _He must be waiting for James, _she thought to herself. She walked over to Nancy, carrying a package of her new robes, pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, and winter cloak. She could feel the boys eyes on her when Nancy asked what's next.

"Books," Lily said as she looked at her letter and shoving it back into her pocket.

"Alright, Flourish and Blotts it is then."

Lily just nodded, not sure what she was talking about. Soon, Lily found herself in heaven. Well, for her at least. Bookshelves up to the ceiling filled with books. Nancy had to drag Lily away from them after she had gotten all her school books. Lily sighed. And just shrugged it off. When she was in line, she noticed James and the boy that was waiting out side that shop. She turned her head before they realized she was looking at them. Within the next five minutes, they were checked out and back on the crowded street.

"What now?" Nancy asked, switching the hand that she was carrying the bag of books with.

"A wand, cauldron, phials, telescope, and brass scales."

"Okay. Lets go to Ollivander's first."

They walked down the street to a store called Ollivander's. Ollivander's was small and empty. The only things in there were stacks of thin, long boxes and a chair. There was just something about the whole place the scared Lily.

"Good afternoon," a gentle voice that seemed to come out of no where said,

Lily jumped and looked over at the man that just appeared. From the looks of him, he reminded her of Albert Einstein. She just watched the name, well, more like stared.

"Lily Evans," he said as she looked through the boxes. "Which is you're wand arm."

"Uh..." She thought for a moment. "I'm left-handed..."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and pulled out a measuring tape. "Hold out your arm."

She nodded and held out her left arm. Before she knew it, the tape was measuring her by itself. A shocked expression appeared over her face she she watched it measure between her eyes. Mr. Ollivander was saying something about how each wand was unique, but she was to preoccupied in her own thoughts. Soon, the tape was crumpled on the ground.

"Let's try this one," he said as he took a wand out from one of the boxes. "Willow, unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches. Excellent for charms."

She nodded and took the wand into her hand. She swished in slightly in the hair. Gold sparks flew from the tip as Mr. Ollivander beamed.

"Excellent," he muttered under his breath and took the wand away from here. "That will be seven Galleons." He put the wand wand into it's box and wrapped it. Lily nodded and paid him. She grabbed her wand and hurried out of the store.

"He creeps me out," Lily said once they were out of the store.

Nancy agreed, then said. "he usually does that to people."

For the rest of the time they were there, they got the rest of Lily's supplies. Nancy was even nice enough to by Lily her own owl. He wasn't that big, but she still loved him. To her, his black and white feathers made him look very handsome. When they were done getting everything, Nancy brought her home.

"See you on September 1st," Nancy said as she pulled up to Lily's house.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me."

"Anytime."

They said their goodbyes and Lily headed into her house, carrying her stuff. She knocked against the door, not being able to open it. To her disgust, Petunia opened the door.

"Oh, it's _you._"

Lily just rolled her eyes and walked into the house, pushing her sister out of the way. She made her way up to her room, ignoring her sister's comment. She placed all her stuff besides her green trunk and plopped down on her bed. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep, and her mind imagined her new school...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is similar to Chapter Five of the first book. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy, 


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Ms. Lily Evans  
Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express  
Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter characters, or world. The story will have some details from Half Blood Prince.  
**  
Lily Evans barely got any sleep the night before September 1st. She was anxious about leaving her family until Christmas. She sighed softly and looked at the clock. It read 6:45. A yawn crept past her cherry lips as she sat up on her bed. She took a look around her room before getting up.

Her emerald green trunk, which lay besides her bed, was empty. She was suppose to pack last night, but completely forgot. _Best do it now_, she thought to herself and walked over to her dresser. Her tired eyes looked over the clothes in it, and decided which ones she was going to bring with her to school. She carefully picked them up and put them away in her trunk neatly. Then, she closed the dresser and grabbed her school supplies and put them on top of her clothes, and placed her bag on top of that. She looked around her room, and wondered what else she should bring. She shrugged after thinking about it and headed to the bathroom, to take her shower.

She came out about a half an hour later, clean and wet. She had put her pajamas on again instead of wearing a towel. Lily had grabbed one of the brushes from the bathroom and brushed her hair with it.

As she looked out the window, she noticed that the sun had risenover the mountains. The redhead smiled, and picked out the clothes that she would wear later that day. She could hear her mother walking down the hall, then stopping at her doorway.

"Up already?" Her tired mother asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Anxious, I guess."

Her mother just watched her for a moment. A smile formed across her face. "I'll go make you some breakfast."

"Thanks mum."

Before Lily knew it, she was rushing to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There was ten minutes until the train left, and all she could see was Platforms Nine and Ten. No Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She had stopped and looked around before giving Nancy a confused look. Nancy just pushed her along to one of the walls seperating the Platforms.

"Come on Lily, you'll be late," Nancy ran along her, then pushed her the wall. Lily thought that she was just going to crash into it, but to her surprise, she went right through it. Nancy appeared behind her soon after. "Look. There's your friend!"

Lily looked up at the last compartment, and sure enough, Jamie's head was sticking out the window. She rushed to the train, and got onto the train. Her friends helped her carry her trunk into the compartment. They set it down by Lily's sit and all sat down. As the train started moving, Lily waved good-bye to Nancy, then turned back to her friends. There was silence before Sunny broke it.  
"This is going to be so awesome!" She claimed as the other three girls nodded in agreement.

"Especially, as Jaime said before, if we all get in the same house," Rose added. Then, they all go into a disscusion about Hogwarts.

At this time, Lily was thankful that Nancy had explained everything to her.So now she could actuallly get involved in a conversation with her friends. The whole train ride was filled with talk about Quidditch, the Sorting Ceremony, teachers, the houses, etc. Their conversations were intruputed a few times. The first time it was by James Potter, and his shaggy-haired friend who introduced himself as Mister Sirius Black. Personally, Lily was getting creeped out by the way James was looking at her. Just the thought of it gave her shivers. The second time it was by Avril Wells, the Head Girl from Gryffindor.

"What do you think we'll have to do to be sorted?" Sunny asked.

"Daddy said that we'd have to take some kind of test," Rose responded.

"My mum said we had to do a spell," Jamie said.

For the rest of the ride it was like that. They all discussed what they thought and what they heard. When they were done, they changed into their robes and waited to get to Hogwarts. A silence filled the room. What else was there to talk about? Lily stared out the window, deep in thought. That was until Sunny disturbed her.

"So. What do you guys think about James Potter?" She asked as she bit into a chocolate frog.

"He is cute, and funny. My parents are friends with his. I get to see him every time they have a party, but this is the first time I've ever talked to him," Jamie responded through a mouthful of jelly beans.

"Yeah, he is," Rose agreed.

There was a minute of silence before they all looked at Lily.

"What do you think Lil?"

"He is pretty cute..." She said in a soft voice.

"And Sirius Black?" Sunny asked.

"Cute. Funny. Has some manners," Rose replied.

"Agreed," said Jamie.

"Definately," Lily spoke a little louder than before.

They all laughed and continued to talk about all the different guys they've seen, then continued onto what the teachers would be like. Once Hogwarts was almost in sight, they all changed into their robes, and waited for the school to come near.


End file.
